wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/25
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XXV | sekcja3=Przełom złowrogi | poprzedni=Rozdział XXIV | następny=Rozdział XXVI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXV Przełom złowrogi Kościesza ocknąwszy się z długiego odrętwienia zauważył najpierw list Andzi do Andrzeja nie skończony, zapomniany na biurku. Przeczytał go, zmiął w dłoni i chciał poszarpać, lecz się wstrzymał, wyprostował arkusz i odłożył na miejsce. Wolnym, ciężkim krokiem opuścił buduarek, poszedł do siebie. Godziny mijały. W pewnej chwili Kościesza zdziwił się, że nie proszą go na obiad. W domu panowała wyjątkowa cisza. Mało go to na razie obchodziło. Przed wieczorem zaledwo wyszedł na zwiady. Pierwszego spotkał Filipa. - Cóż tak wybałuszasz oczy? Masz baranią minę. Czy pełnomocnik z Toporzysk wyjechał? Służący zdrętwiał zupełnie. - Wy...jechał. - Czy to dziś nie było obiadu? Milczenie. - Cóż ty język zjadłeś? Gadajże! - Był. - Gdzie jest panienka? - Nie... nie wiem. Kościesza rzucił ramionami z pasją i poszedł wprost do panny Niemojskiej. Znalazł ją u Smoczyńskiej. Obie kobiety przeraziły się jego wejścia. Kościesza stanął na progu i rzekł sucho do Eweliny: - Niech pani zajmie się wyekwipowaniem Andzi, trzeba rzeczy spakować dla niej i dla mnie, jutro przed południem jedziemy. Cóż panie tak na mnie patrzą, jakbym zmartwychwstał? Co tu się dzieje dzisiaj?... Kobiety milczały, żadna słowa nie mogła wypowiedzieć. Kościesza trzasnął drzwiami i wyszedł szarpiąc brodę, już z pewnym niepokojem. Spotkał Januszka na ganku, zauważył, że chłopak również patrzy nań spode łba i ma zapłakane oczy. Nagłe, okropne jakieś przeczucie targnęło Kościeszą. Porwał malca za ramiona i wrzasnął mu nad uchem: - Gdzie Andzia??... - Wyjech...a...ła!... - Dokąd?! - Z panem... Hadziewiczem... - Co?!... Co!?... Ramiona mu opadły, chłopak skorzystał z tego i umknął jak wiewiórka. Kościesza stał niby słup z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i rozwartymi ustami. - Uciekła ode mnie, uciekła - huczało mu w głowie. Zerwał się z nieludzkim rykiem i wpadł do domu. Zawrzało tam piekło, jak słusznie zgadywał Hadziewicz. Kościesza z furią runął do pokoju Smoczyńskiej i zrobił tam taką burzę, że chora kobieta zemdlała. Panna Ewelina i Jan cucili ją, sami sterroryzowani przez pana domu. Dostało się i Januszkowi i służbie, nawet pan Kadłubek, Bogu ducha winien, wysłuchał gorzkich, niedelikatnych wymysłów właściciela. Kościesza wariował, chciał wysłać pogoń za Andzią, lecz sam się spostrzegł, że ona już jedzie koleją i że on ze swą pogonią narazi się tylko na śmieszność. Rozumiał, że najlepiej będzie zachować pozory i nie robić takich burd, obojętnie przyjąć wiadomość... Ale stało się. Gdy Nicyfor z końmi powrócił z kolei, Kościesza znowu stracił władzę na sobą; wygrzmocił stangreta laską i wówczas już, jakoby uspokojony, zamknął się u siebie przeżuwając ciężkie myśli, zionąc przekleństwa. Łamał ręce, brodę rwał całą garścią, zaciskał okrutnie zęby i tak w czterech ścianach gabinetu tłukł się niby zwierz rozjuszony, to znowu zastygał, martwiał i zacisnąwszy ręce na kolanach, zamykał oczy. Wówczas mięśnie twarzy kurczyły się z taką nerwową gwałtownością jakby rozsadzały ciało. Myśl nieznośna o przerażającej prawdzie waliła go w mózg taranem. Zuchwałość Andzi niepojęta, nigdy nawet nie przewidywana, ciosem była dla Kościeszy. Nie potrafił logicznie rozważać faktu, czuł obuch nad sobą i ten go miażdżył. Złośliwy demon wyzierał z kątów pokoju, cieniem wieczornym osnutego i urągał mu... szydził... wyśmiewał: ...Chciałeś ją wywieźć, oto uprzedziła cię, uciekła... ...uciekła od twych planów zaborczych, od ciebie, od ojczyma, opiekuna... ...Uciekła do swego majątku. ...Zakpiła z ciebie, nie poddała się twoim zamysłom... może je odgadła?... ...Odtrąciła z obrzydzeniem twe ramiona, ohydne były dla niej. ...Ha, ha! Teraz znajdzie ją Olelkowicz... ukochani się spotkają... ...Broniłeś... groziłeś, chciałeś być dla nich prawem i siłą, otóż pominęli cię... miłość stała się ich wyrocznią. ...Nie skułeś jej w kajdany, rozszarpała więzy, ciebie zaś zostawiła w błazeńskiej masce. Ach, tyranie, jakiś ty śmieszny! - drwił demon - skaczesz z gniewu, pienisz się, wyjesz, gromisz ludzi... ...O... o... patrzcie... August na arenie! ...Jakiś ty śmieszny! Ona już daleko w swym spadkowym majątku, który ci tak zapachniał. Ciąłeś lasek, ładowałeś kieszenie pieniążkami. Och, jak to smakowało! Ona to zobaczy, jej to pokażą... Jakież będzie miała genialne wyobrażenie o twej uczciwości, jak ci zacznie ufać. ...O! Jak cię będzie szanowała... Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!... Szatan bryzgał cynicznym śmiechem i ciskał w uszy Kościeszy kpiące szepty, naigrawał się z niego. ...Olelkowicz z nią będzie, pojedzie tam bez skrupułów, zaręczą się. ...A ty, a ty?... Jakaż to twoja mina teraz wobec Olelkowicza i Andzi? Chciałeś ich zmusić, do własnej woli nagiąć, a oto oni ciebie zmuszą, teraz ustąpisz. Musisz! Ha, ha!... ...Ty... i musisz ulec!... Kościesza myślał chwilami, że oszaleje. Nigdy dotychczas nie był tak złamany, nigdy nie czuł tak dotkliwie własnej nicości, bezradności i upokorzenia. Całą noc nie wstał z fotela, następnego dnia torturował swą duszę w dalszym ciągu. Kłębowisko najróżnorodniejszych myśli, projektów kłóciło się ze sobą, nie dając rezultatów. Pojechać tam, zabrać ją przemocą z powrotem... styranizować... A Olelkowicz? On tam jest... Z nim zadrzeć? On jej sobie odebrać nie pozwoli. Teraz on ma przewagę. ...Zresztą i ona, skoro uciekła, nie powróci tu, nawet pod presją. Nie jest pełnoletnia, można ją zmusić prawnie. A Olelkowicz... znowu ostrzeżenie. Ten potężny panek w okolicy świat poruszy, lecz jej nie odda. Zresztą skandal. Dosyć jednego. Tarłówna uciekła od ojczyma i... przed ojczymem - rozniesie się po okolicy... już pewno wieść niesiona z ust do ust grzmi naokoło... Wywoływać nowe awantury? Jakiż cel? Chcesz być błaznem do końca? Dalejże! Hej! Pozwól sobie - drwił demon. Cóż pozostaje? Ty... Kościesza, musisz się upokorzyć, jechać tam, do niej... do nich i pozwolić na małżeństwo jej z nienawistnym Olelkowiczem. Z uprzejmą miną, z ojcowską powagą... Ha, ha, ha! - śmiał się demon. ...I pobłogosławić młodym z ojcowskim namaszczeniem. Jak czuły ojciec... ha... ha! - znowu śmiech. - Piekło! - krzyknął Kościesza. Demon rechotał, a oto wizja stanęła przed ojczymem, zjawisko Izy. - Powierzyłam ci dziecko moje, co z nim zrobiłeś? Gdzie ono jest? Czy mało ci ofiary ze mnie, czy chcesz skatować i tę dziewczynę? - On ją właśnie hołubił dla siebie, głaskał... nie oddawał nikomu. Za bogata jest i... za ładna dla kogoś, ha... ha!... - wrzasnął demon. - Gdzie Andzia? Krzywdzisz ją Teodorze - głos zza grobu. Kościesza wzdrygnął się z przerażenia, uciekł z pokoju, wszędzie goniły za nim słowa Izy i śmiech demona. Tracił zmysły, nie wiedział, co się dokoła niego dzieje. Popadł w całkowitą obojętność na wszystko, co nie było myślą o Andzi i Olelkowiczu oraz o wybrnięciu z sytuacji. Nie zauważył nawet, że Jan Smoczyński zabrał matkę do Smoczewa, wyporządziwszy dla niej naprędce parę izb w czworaku. Po wybuchu Kościeszy pani Malwina nie sprzeciwiała się synowi. Jan pielęgnował ją, nie myśląc już na razie o wyjeździe na uniwersytet, rozgoryczony doszczętnie wyjazdem Andzi; nie miał jej tego za złe, pani Malwina również. Oboje rozumieli ją i żałowali. - Panna Ewelina chciała wyjechać, lecz Januszek był bez opieki, Jan bowiem rzucił posadę korepetytora. Zgnębiona wielce nauczycielka Tarłówny została w Turzerogach z powodu malca. Kościesza nic nie widział, nic nie słyszał, nikomu się też nie pokazywał. Gryzł własny gniew, miotał się w pasji i rozmyślał... rozmyślał. Przeszło kilka dni. Kościesza otrzeźwiał. Fakt wyjazdu Andzi ujrzał w pełnym świetle uspokojonych zmysłów. Zaimponowała mu podwójnie, ucieczką od niego i ukryciem się we własnym majątku, pod opieką administratora, który również imponował Kościeszy, rzucając dobrą posadę dla względów jakich pan Teodor nie rozumiał i nie uznawał. Odezwała się w tej dziewczynie stara krew Tarłów, wartka i dumna. Nic z nią nie poradzi. Zeszły się wybornie natury Andzi i Olelkowicza; tamten także wulkan! Jego postawa i groźne słowa podczas ostatniej rozmowy nie zapowiadały nic dobrego. Kościesza zląkł się: postanowił czym prędzej wywieźć Andzię, aż oto ona sama przecięła węzeł bardzo stanowczym ruchem. Kto wie, co by się stać mogło, do czego byłby zdolny ten młody, buńczuczny zapaleniec. Kościesza wściekał się na niego, lecz musiał go podziwiać na równi z Andzią. Z niesłychaną, drażniącą trzeźwością Kościesza zrozumiał, że nic mu już więcej nie pozostaje, jak tylko zgodzić się na ich małżeństwo. Zadrżał ze zgrozy na samą myśl o tym... wolałby śmierć Andzi... bo wówczas przynajmniej... - Ha, ha, ha! - zarechotał demon na nowo ocknięty. Kościesza zamknął oczy. Skowyczało mu w duszy, nie chciał za nic takiego ustępstwa, takiego pogromu na całej linii, ruiny wszystkich swych planów i nawet marzeń. Buntował się w nim dziki zaborca, chciwy spekulant i... zmysłowiec. Zbankrutował! Haniebnie przegrał. Co mu teraz pozostanie? Upokorzenie przed nimi, przed sobą samym i... tylko Turzerogi z folwarkiem, dla niego i Janusza. Zwalony został gmach przepyszny. Inny posiądzie wszystko to, co dla niego było treścią życia, a stało się fatamorganą w rozpalonej wyobraźni poczętą. I ją, Andzię, posiądzie Olelkowicz... - Jak śmiałeś nawet o tym marzyć... stary idioto... występek kazirodztwa!... - szeptało sumienie. Co tam występek, gwizdać na to! Wszystko obejść można, ale pełna kabza!... Tej się trudno wyrzec. Ona przepada, ha, ha, ha! - wył demon sarkastycznie. ...To zemsta za... Izę, twoja... Ananke... Zelektryzowały go te podszepty. Więc trzeba zdusić w sobie zawód, stłumić gniew, wyrobić spokój i załagodzić całą sprawę? Dla ludzi, dla świata! Zabrać ją do Turzerogów, tolerować ich narzeczeństwo... potem ślub... Nagle uderzenie myśli. Kościesza ścierpł, jakby stężał. Zacisnął powieki, ręce bezwładnie rozrzucone na poręczy fotela wykonywały jakieś niespokojne ruchy, palce jak szpony, kurczyły się i otwierały drapieżnie. Mózg jego pracował, przewalały się przez słoje potworne bryły szatańskich pokus. Czarny, lepki miał osiadł gęsto okopcając sumienie. Zamilkło zduszone. Cicho śmiał się demon, lecz już nie szyderczo, raczej tryumfalnie. Tragiczne oczy Izy, wizją pośmiertną wpatrzone w ojczyma Anny... zamarły po raz wtóry. Kościesza wciąż pracował mózgiem. W pewnej godzinie wstał, zimny, żelazny... jak dawniej. W oczach błysnął mu złowrogi kolec jak lśnienie sztyletu. Ściśnięta pięść spadła na biurko zdecydowanym rzutem. Zgadzam się. Jadę do Toporzysk, regulować rachunki z Hadziewiczem i zabrać... tamtych. Zgadzam się. * * * Powitanie Kościeszy z Tarłówną i z jej narzeczonym, w Toporzyskach odbyło się chłodno i ceremonialnie. Andrzej wytwornie spokojny, lecz sztywny czuwał bacznie i Kościesza to zauważył, młody pan trzymał go jakby w ryzach. Andzia widziała na twarzy ojczyma inny wyraz niż w oczach, prawie stale nieco zmrużonych. Nieźle udawaną uprzejmość psuły cynizmem skrzywione usta; cała otchłań obrazy i okrutnej złości była w przysłoniętych źrenicach. Zdobył się nawet na słowa, wypowiedziane szczególnym tonem protekcji łaskawej, ironii, pobłażania i niby dobrodusznej bezradności. - Tak państwo... obcesowo do siebie dążyli... tak romantycznie, że poniekąd przekonałem się do... waszych zamiarów i zezwalam. - Pobłogosław... ojczyku... opiekunie kochający... Benedictum!... Hi, hi, hi! - szydził złośliwy demon. Lecz nikt nie żądał takiej parodii. Andzia odczuła, ile kosztują Kościeszę te słowa, jego zgoda i przyjazd. Trochę żałowała go nawet. - Czy on to robi dla mnie, czy dla świata?... - myślała. Olelkowicz nie łudził się, uważał to za konieczny pozór. Gdy Kościesza wziął Andzię za rękę i chciał ją pocałować w czoło, wyprężyła się tak, że ledwo musnął ustami jej włosy. Z Olelkowiczem podali sobie ręce jak dwaj dżentelmeni, którzy się pierwszy raz widzą i już sobie nie ufają. - Życzę szczęścia - mruknął Kościesza, ale zamiast słów usłyszeli tylko lekki szumek z jego ust. Rzekł jeszcze: - Mam nadzieję, że oboje nacieszywszy się tą sielanką nad Słuczą powrócicie do Turzerogów. Tak wypada. Można i tam robić projekty matrymonialne. - Raczej oznaczyć dzień ślubu - poprawił Olelkowicz. Kościesza zacisnął usta. Andzia miała jeszcze ważną prośbę do ojczyma, pragnęła zatrzymać Hadziewicza w Toporzyskach, lecz ponieważ z tej kwestii mogłaby się wyłonić drażliwa sprawa rąbanego lasu, Andzia zatem, wiedziona wrodzoną delikatnością, postanowiła rzecz odłożyć na później tym bardziej, że Hadziewicz dopiero za parę miesięcy miał być uwolniony. Andzia instynktem czuła walkę Kościeszy, jego przełom. Miał już dość upokorzenia, nie trzeba dodawać mu więcej. Dziewczyna, będąc z natury łagodna i łatwo zapominająca wszelkie urazy, szczególnie teraz, pod wpływem rozkwitu swego szczęścia, chciała, aby dokoła było jasno i spokojnie. Dość rozterek, tęsknoty, dość smutnych i bolesnych przejść. Serce jej nurzało się w niezmiernej szczęśliwości, więc rozszerzyć tę promienność na otoczenie i już niech panuje niezmącona pogoda. Na różanych jej ustach jaśniał uśmiech cudowny, oczy czarne błyskały radośnie, pełna była słodkich ponęt i jak urocza pieśń melodią tchnęła. Do Kościeszy straciła zaufanie raz na zawsze, unikała go z zabobonną obawą i nie mogła już nazywać ojczymem, tytułowała go panem od pierwszej chwili spotkania w Toporzyskach. Tak pozostało. Przebywali jeszcze kilka dni nad Słuczą, gdyż Kościesza chciał do końca utrzymać wszystkich w mniemaniu, że przyjechał nie tylko po Andzię. Sprawdzał rachunki, zwiedzał majątki, zostawiając narzeczonych samym sobie, za to przynajmniej mogli mu być wdzięczni. Śledził ich jednakże w skrytości. Wszyscy razem powrócili do Turzerogów. Ślub naznaczyli za dwa miesiące, w końcu listopada. Kościesza nie mieszał się do niczego, pozostawał na boku. Andrzej przyjeżdżał do narzeczonej co drugi dzień, wówczas przebywali ciągle z sobą, snując cudowne plany przyszłości. Do Smoczewa nie zaglądali, krępowała Tarłównę obecność Jana, tylko gdy nie było Olelkowicza, Andzia pielęgnowała ciotkę, przesiadując u niej całymi dniami. Z Andrzejem unosiła się w cudne roztocze. Łączyła ich jednakowa bujność temperamentu, zapał młodzieńczy, wiara we własne ideały, szczytne poloty duchowe i bogate w fantazję marzenia. Andzia pragnęła być nie tylko dobrą żoną dla Andrzeja, lecz i znającą doniosłe swe stanowisko obywatelką kraju, położonego na kresach, zatem wymagającego tym bardziej kulturalnych idei. Kochali oboje lud wołyński i marzyli o tym, że wniosą w tę czerń dużo światła, dużo nieznanych tam dotąd przewodników cywilizacji. Razem tworzyli piękne projekty,kończąc je zawsze zapatrzeniem się we własne serca. Gubili się w swych oczach, niekiedy odnajdywali usta, rozkosz syciła ich wtedy hojną czarą. Kościesza nie patrzył, był obojętny, zimny granitowym chłodem. Ale widział i czuł wszystko. Myśli jego, błądzące pod czaszką, mógł odgadywać tylko złośliwy demon, prześladujący go stale. Ktoś, kto by go obserwował pilnie, zauważyłby może w jego półprzymkniętych źrenicach złowrogi kolec, połyskujący... jak lśnienie sztyletu. Nie gasł, przeciwnie, nabierał mocy na swym stalowym ostrzu. Pewnego dnia podczas bytności Andrzeja, narzeczeni, powróciwszy ze spaceru poszli do salonu. Kościesza zakradł się cicho do sąsiedniego gabinetu, idąc po dywanach bez szmeru. Stanął opodal drzwi i spoza portiery śledził Andzię i Andrzeja. Grali i śpiewali pieśni małorosyjskie, czasem tęskne lub szumne jak wicher stepowy. Kościesza słuchał. Nagle urwała się pieśń, Andrzej zawołał: - Handziula, zapomniałem ci pokazać fotografię Prokopyszcz. Obiecałem i przywiozłem. Własne zdjęcia. Stanęli oboje przy oknie. Olelkowicz wyjął paczkę z kieszeni ubrania, i pokazywał Andzi i objaśniał. Kościesza przysunął twarz do portiery i wstrzymując oddech patrzył. Andrzej stał za Andzią, trochę bokiem, tak, że jej prawe ramię opierało się o jego piersi, głową sięgała mu do szyi. On był nieco ku niej pochylony, ona profilem zwrócona do niego. Trzymała w rękach fotografie, które on jej podawał. Andrzej objaśniał: - To fragment z parku... - Jaki piękny! A ten biały zrąb muru, co to? - To altana starożytna: jest w niej studnia artezyjska. A to figura bogini Cerery, na gazonach, przed domem, od strony parku. Tu kwitną róże, mnóstwo róż i te nasze szkarłatne. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. - To moje stado na pastwiskach. A tego jeźdźca poznajesz? - To ty, Jędrek, na Watażce! - zawołała Andzia. - Daj mi tę fotografię. - Weź wszystkie, przywiozłem dla ciebie. O patrz, to jest nasz dom. - Jaki ogromny i ocieniony! - Stare domostwo, samotne tymczasem. Ty, Handziuś mój, rozjaśnisz go, ukrasisz. Ty... ty... mój pąku szkarłatny! - zawołał z zapałem i otoczył ją silnym ramieniem, z wytworną delikatnością. Fotografie upadły na dywan. Andrzej wziął obie rączki Andzi w swe dłonie, przegiął się w prawo i w ruchu tym, tuląc do piersi, pochylił głowę nad jej twarzą. Ona podniosła ku niemu swój owal rozjaśniony i oczy zagłębiła w jego rozmiłowanych oczach. Śliczna była w tym przegięciu. Głowa jej strojna w ciężkie włosy czarne, okalające miękko drobną twarz i zwojem obfitym spływające na kark, tuliła się cicho do piersi narzeczonego. Oczy przymknięte, ocieniały długie, bujne rzęsy, usta lekko rozchylone, wyraz rozkoszy nieświadomej, jakby w pół dziecięcej w pół kobiecej, owiewał jej ładne rysy. Ruchy rąk podniesionych nieco i odwróconych dłonią, które Andrzej trzymał za palce, dodawały tej pozie uroku jakiegoś oddawania się, niewinnej a rozkosznej pieszczoty. Twarz Andrzeja wyżej, ponad dziewczęcą, dotykała ustami kącika jej ust, muskając policzek dziewczyny małym ciemnym wąsem. Oczy miał spuszczone, zatopione w jej rzęsach. Nie całował jeszcze jej warg różanych, upajał się tą wspólną chwilą oczekiwania. Kościesza patrzył i zaciskał zęby. Gniew szalony miotał nim, ale trzymał go na wodzy, chłonął wzrokiem piękną parę i tę pozę ich, nieco zmysłową, lecz pełną czaru. Patrzył na Andzię i pomimo piekła w duszy podziwiał ją. Była jakby opłynięta ciemną, lekką suknią, na piersiach szalowo skrzyżowana ciemna gaza przebłyskiwała dyskretnie różem ciała, odsłonięta głęboko szyja świeciła karnacją przepysznej, ciepłej bieli, wychylała się z obsłon gazy i jakiegoś brzeżka białej gipiury, podłużnie zamykającego wycięcie staniczka, jak muszla przejasna. Szyję toczoną i smukłą opinał sznur pereł, dar Kościeszy. - Umie się ubrać - myślał podglądający. - Skromnie, stylowo a kokieteryjnie. - Dla tamtego się ubiera. Z nienawiścią patrzył na Andrzeja. - Albo ten jak wygląda! Piękne czoło młodzieńca, z czupryną ciemną, wytwornie na boku rozdzieloną, sokole, silne brwi, rozpięte ciemnym łukiem nad nasadą rasowego, zgrabnego nosa, nadawały mu dzielnego wyrazu i szlachetności. Uśmiech rozkoszą tchnący i usta pełne, męskie, drażniące dziewczynę podniecająco, jakby dla wzmocnienia szału, gdy je wreszcie posiądzie zaraz... zaraz... Postać jego wysoka, mężna, lecz elastyczna, pochylona nad nią, spoza jej pleców, w ładnym przegięciu, miała w sobie zapał młodzieńczy, energię i zaborczość męską, przy tym zaś ruch niezmiernie subtelny, nawet łagodny i przy swej władności - słodki. Grupa ta, warta pędzla mistrza, amatora scen erotycznych o wykwintnym rysunku rozjątrzyła Kościeszę. Zatrząsł się w sobie. Chciał wpaść tam i zdruzgotać Olelkowicza, zabić go, sponiewierać. Stoczył z sobą walkę krótką, lecz okropną. I przemógł się. Prędko wstał, odchodził słaniając się, głusząc swe kroki, aby go nie usłyszeli. Odtąd unikał starannie spotkania narzeczonych, nie ręczył za siebie. Ale w oczach jego, zawsze przymkniętych, szatan rozpalał żagwie straszliwe, ostrzył coraz bardziej kolec złowrogi i jadem go zatruwał.